Punch, Block, Jab, Block
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Hinata and Neji face each other in the Chunin exam. What will happen when Hinata wants to tell him her true feelings? Will she confess to him or will she be too scared to tell?


**Erin:** This is my second fanfiction, but my first one shot. I just updated it with corrections because I noticed things that needed to be changed. It is a Hinata x Neji oneshot. They are just so cute together look. *Hinata standing next to Neji not looking at him*

**Hinata:** Why…why did you m-make one about….us?

**Erin:** Because you are soooooooo cute together!

**Hinata:** We're not that…cute.

**Erin: **Yes you are.

**Hinata:** What about Naruto? *Blush*

**Erin: **You still like him? Sorry to brake it to you but he's gay. *Hinata Faints* Oops… I don't think she was ready to know that. While I try and wake her up you should just go on and read the story. Hinata. Hinata!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Punch, Block, Jab, Block

It was the Chunin exam and the first and second part of the exam had already been completed, but because so many passed they had to have a preliminary round. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Shino had already gone. All the Genin that still had to go waited impatiently for their turns. The next round was about to begin and the Genin looked at the board to see who would go up next. The names displayed where that of Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga. Hinata took a gulp and headed down to the floor for her battle. Neji was already there and waiting.

"Lady Hinata," Neji said with his cold voice.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata replied nervousness clearly in her voice.

"Let the match begin," the instructor called out.

"Before this match begins, forfeit," Neji started. "You are weak and do not stand a chance."

Neji started to insult her but she wasn't listening. She was trying to convince herself of something.

'_You can do it,'_ she told herself. _'No time is better than now.'_

"Yes she can!" the blonde headed boy, Naruto, shouted. "Don't decided things about other people!"

'_Thank you Naruto. I will do it,'_ Hinata thought determined.

She went into her fighting stance determined to tell him.

'_The look in her eyes has changed,'_ Neji thought.

"You won't forfeit. Then I won't be responsible for what happens to you," Neji said getting into his fighting stance.

Hinata ran at Neji.

**Punch, Block, Jab, Block**

Hinata's mouth got close to his ear and she whispered, "I love you."

Neji pushed her back shocked.

"Wh-what?" he stammered out.

Hinata ran at him again.

**Punch, Block, Jab, Block**

"I love you," she repeated a smile tugged on her lips.

Neji stumbled backward shocked and shook his head clearing it. Then Hinata ran at him again.

**Punch, Block, Jab, Block**

'_What? How could she think of me that way after everything I've said?'_ Neji thought confused_. 'How can she say exactly what I have always wanted her to say?'_

An idea then popped into his head.

**Punch, Block, Jab, Block**

Neji brought his mouth to her ear and requested, "Kiss me."

"What?" Hinata questioned shocked. "Here? Now?"

"Yes," Neji replied. "If you really mean it then you will."

**Punch, Block, Jab, Block**

Their faces moved together and their lips touched for only a second. No one saw, but the feeling of their lips was still there even after they had pulled away. Hinata blushed and turned bright red.

"I love you too, Hinata," Neji told her softly. "I never meant a word of those things I said. I was just angry that you always seem to see right threw me. I'm sorry."

**Punch, Block, Jab, Block**

"I forgive you. I have always forgiven you and will always," Hinata said smiling.

**Punch, Block, Jab, Block**

"Thank you," Neji said with a small smile.

**Punch, Block, Jab, Block**

Neji then pinned her to the floor and said, "I win."

Neji had a smirk on his face that made him look a silly. Hinata bite her lip trying to keep from laughing.

"Neji Hyuga is the winner," the instructor announced.

Hinata could no longer hold it in and she burst out laughing.

Neji released herm, his eyebrow raised and asked, "What so funny?"

"The, the look on your face when you pinned me to the ground," Hinata said placing her hands on her on her mouth on try and keep herself from laughing.

Neji scowled at her and she felt guilty.

"Sorry," Hinata said standing up and brushing herself off.

"It's okay," Neji said holding out his hand for her to take. "After the exam will you go out with me?"

Hinata smiled as she ran at Neji hugging him around the neck.

"I'd love too!" Hinata said hugging him tightly.

Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Good."

He gave a small kiss on the top of the head and smiled. Everyone who was watching was very confused. They all thought Neji hated her and none of them knew what was going on since they couldn't hear their conversation. Neji took Hinata's hand and lead her up to the rest of their teams.

"What's going on with them?" Naruto asked looking dumbfounded.

"I don't know. I thought Neji hated her," Rock Lee responded looking confused and shocked at the same time.

'_How are they so friendly together?'_ Kurenai thought. _'Neji is from the branch of the Hyuga clan and he hates the main branch. Why is he acting like this with Hinata?'_

'_Neji, you are quiet unusual. I wonder what's going on in your mind,'_ Gai thought watching his student come up the steps.

"They all have confused looks on their faces," Hinata spoke softly to Neji as they walked up the steps.

"I'm not surprised," Neji replied as they walked towards their teams.

"Neji, what's going on?" TenTen asked wanting to find out what just happened.

"Nothing just having and important chat with Hinata," Neji replied walking past her.

"Hinata?" TenTen said realizing he called her Hinata and not Lady Hinata or Hinata-sama.

Neji and Hinata walked up to the railing and leaned on it, Neji still holding her hand. Naruto walked up to them and leaned on the railing next to them.

"Neji, what's going on? One minute you were insulting her and the next you were hugging her," Naruto asked wanting to know the same thing as everyone else.

"Naruto that is none of your business. It is only between me and my Hinata," Neji said and Hinata blushed.

Naruto didn't seem to notice or hear the "my Hinata" part he just walked off annoyed.

"'My Hinata'?" Hinata whispered into his ear in question.

"Yes, mine," Neji replied making her blush a deep red that Neji just smiled at.

* * *

**Erin: **Hinata! Hinata! *Splash*

**Hinata:** What? *I'm standing over her with an empty bucket of water*

**Erin: **Good you're awake. Now let's get back to the point. We were talking about you and Neji. Speaking of Neji he hasn't even said one word since he got here.

**Neji:** What's the point? You will do whatever you want and not listen to me.

**Erin: **Ha! You like her! You really like her! *I go flying* Ow! You didn't have to punch me! But it just proves my point. Ha!

**Hinata:** Neji doesn't even like me. He hates me. *Tears form in Hinata's eyes*

**Neji:** I don't hate you. I actually like you. *Neji hugs her comfortingly*

**Hinata:** Really?

**Neji:** Really.

**Erin: **Awwwwww! That's sooooooooooooooo cute! Hey I just realized, what about Shino? Oh well I'll figure something out later. I just can't bear to break up this beautiful moment. Please review!


End file.
